Are You a Ghost?
by Clayin
Summary: Song Ficcy...the pilots are on the L2 colony were the Maxwell Church was...Duo drops by to take a visit and he sees something...


I do not own Gundam Wing. I never claimed to. I do not own B*Witched (well, I own a CD, but no rights to their songs). I decided that this was a Duo- type song. Tell me what you think (if you don't like it, please be nice about it.)  
  
Are You A Ghost?  
  
The pilots are on L2. Near their current hideout is a pile of wreckage that was once the Maxwell Church. Late at night (or rather, really early in the morning) Duo rolls out of bed, completely dressed. He grabs a coat and sneaks off to the site. He climbs over the fence and stands among the wreckage of the Maxwell Church. A cool wind ruffles his hair, and he shivers slightly, pulling his coat tighter around him.  
  
[It's two in the morning; I'll tell you why I'm awake. There it goes, that creepy feeling again, 'round in my head. Ooh again, here in my head.]  
  
Duo put two fingers to his temple trying to hear the message in the wind as it plays with the tip of his braid. It whispers in his ear, like the voices of long ago ghosts. He walks forward, looking around, almost like he's expecting someone. He stops and looks at a shattered chair, a memory flitting to him.  
  
[Here in the darkness; oh there's so many shades. Shadows burn like faded flames, and die into the night. Ooh and fly, up so high, ooh!]  
  
A ghostly figure of a small boy with waist length hair runs past Duo, followed by an exasperated looking nun with scissors. The nun catches the boy and tries to cut his hair as the boy struggles. Another ghostly figure appears; this one of a kind looking man, who says something to the nun. The nun sighs and shakes her head. She puts the scissors down and braids the little boy's hair. The boy fingers the braid and grins up at the nun. Duo toys with his own braid as the shadows fade out leaving him alone. Duo hears a small noise and spins around, eyes scanning the area behind him. He sees nothing, but a picture frame catches his eye. He moves to pick it up. In the picture are the man, the nun and the little boy.  
  
[Are you a ghost? Or are you alive? Would you be here for me, be here for me now? Imagination, or are you for real? Just give me a sign and I'll know.]  
  
Duo smiles at the happy faces in the picture.  
  
(Father Maxwell, Sister Helen and me. I wish they were still here.) He thought, his smile becoming regretful. A cool breeze gently pushes his bangs away from his face. He closes his eyes, lazily enjoying another memory.  
  
[Cool wind is blowing, fingers through hair. Standing in an empty room alone, it feels like your there. Ooh alone, I know that you're there.]  
  
His eyes snap open as he hears another sound. He cautiously peers around, but still sees no one. He frowns; knowing someone is nearby, but not knowing how he knows this. He carefully takes the picture out of the frame and puts it in his pocket. He catches a glimpse of movement in a shadowed corner. There is a figure standing there, and a splash of light reveals a priest's collar. Duo's eyes widen.  
  
[Are you a ghost? Or are you alive? Would you be here for me, be here for me now? Imagination, or are you for real? Just give me a sign, and I'll know.]  
  
The shadowy figure seems to smile and he shifts. Duo watches nervously. The figure was tall and the priest's collar. could it be Father Maxwell?  
  
(No! Father Maxwell is dead Duo! Don't kid yourself!) A voice berated him in his head. Duo took a deep breath and stepped toward the figure.  
  
[I'll tell you what I know. I'll tell you what I feel. Are you a ghost? Or are you alive? Would you be here for me, be here for me now? Imagination, or are you for real? Just give me a sign, and I'll know.]  
  
Duo reached out toward the figure and his fingers met a hard cool surface. Duo laughed quietly to himself, he had seen his reflection. He smiled at the cracked and dirty mirror that smiled and winked back. Duo turned to go. As he walked back to the safe house, Duo realized something.  
  
He hadn't winked.  
  
The End 


End file.
